Children of the Night
by Vinyl Scratch 123
Summary: There was two princesses of Equestria, Luna and Celestia. Luna felt something was missing, and she created another colony; the Children of the Night.


**Children of the Night**

_Once upon a time, there lived a Alicorn named Luna. She loved her kingdom dearly and she was the younger sister of Equestria's princess, Celestia. Because all the time Celestia took taking care of Equestria, Luna decided she wanted something._

_She declared there would be another colony, that lived in peace and harmony and asked Celestia if she could start the colony._

_Celestia strongly said no, and Luna ran away, hiding under the cover of dark, black shadows. A few earth ponies wandered into the then busy, difficult streets of Canterlot, a few years later and they decided they wanted another thing, another destiny, another life._

_So the earth ponies expanded and expanded, under the command of Princess Luna. And so they became the Children of the Night. _

_No pony knows we exist, for that happened in the ancient times. Smiling beneath the moonlight, we wait for our dear mother. And the ponies and I will always be; the Children of the Night._

The cold winter winds of Canterlot flew through the town, engulfing every Pony, Alicorn, Pegasus and Unicorn in freezing hands of wind. The statue of Princess Luna in the centre of Canterlot, silently cried a wet solid tear that dripped down the stone sculpture.

Then, there came a black silhouette of an dark blue Alicorn, as it walked through to the shining whitish grey moonlight reflected from the moon. Her aqua and sky blue mane was endless. Her sky blue eyes darted around, seeing if her Children were there.

It was the princess of the night. Princess Luna.

"Children, it is your mother," she echoed through the night. "It is Luna, Children."

In a white simple apartment nearby, one of the Children looked out the window. It was a brown skinned pony with a bright orange mane with green eyes. She sensed her "mother" nearby, and Luna saw her.

Luna closed her eyes, and wished the young brown earth pony to fly. The earth pony rose up, levitating by the princess's magic and was dragged through the cold rushing air to her Mother's side.

"Princess, the other Children aren't awake," the orange pony said meekly.

"Carrot Top, child. They know I am here, they know." Luna said to Carrot Top, facing the earth pony.

Then, to Carrot Top's surprise, the other Children of the night levitated out by the magic of Luna, the princess of the night. One was a white unicorn with a jet black mane with a black fedora. He winked at Carrot Top.

The Children looked at their Mother, expecting an order, but Luna just shook her head. "Children, you are summoned here tonight, to see a full moon. It is my symbol."

As she said that, the twinkling white stars shone and Luna's power strengthened. Carrot Top and the white unicorn couldn't make sense of it.

The white unicorn and the rest nodded, and Luna began to fly along the fluffy illuminated clouds floating silently across the black midnight skies.

The Children of the Night followed their Mother, instructed to notice all the stars as they went by. The white unicorn struggled with being levitated, but Carrot Top just smiled at him and he stopped struggling, he knew.

However, Luna and the other Children turned to Carrot Top and the white unicorn. "Treble Clef. Are you not happy with being a Child of the Night?"

The white unicorn shrugged and acted normal, despite the threat of being dropped 50 miles below the skies of Canterlot. Carrot Top acted normal but made sure that the unicorn was okay.

Luna's dark blue feathered wings fluttered high across the cushion like white clouds and her moon necklace was glowing bright in the wintery darkness of the empty cold night.

The white unicorn pawed the cold air to get close to Carrot Top. His sky blue eyes twinkled with excitement as his hoof, lined with black, collided with her hoof.

Carrot Top and the white unicorn smiled as they held hooves, levitating across the skies. Luna turned back for the second time that night, but she was smiling at the white unicorn.

The white unicorn turned to Carrot Top, and kissed her cheek. Carrot blushed and Luna coldly laughed, muttering, "Looks like there will be another couple of Children to keep my colony safe."

A oak brown Pegasus with a mauve mane and tail turned to Luna. "If they are in love, princess. For now, we know they are friends…"

Luna's eyes glowed white and she announced, "CHILDREN! Your night is over. You may return to your families, I will guide the levitation."

The ponies glided down, all smiling, for they knew they would forever be; the Children of the Night.

**The end**

**Treble Clef from my future story "MLP: Rise of the White Pegasi" got a cameo! Anyways, did you like it? I just discovered Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon is my favourite character! R&R, thanks for reading – Hedgehog Girl 456**


End file.
